Suki's Mission
by NerdAlert8910
Summary: DJ Suki is on a mission, to set up two trolls who love each other... but they just don't know it yet, so she's going to show them that they belong together! I mean, what could possibly go wrong? The official sequel to Poppy's Mission. Rated K (BranchXPoppy) (DJ SukiXCooper) Suki is labeled OC because she's not in the characters list


**AN: What's up everybody, it's NerdAlert back with another story for you all to enjoy. This is the direct sequel to Poppy's Mission, and will be following the events a week prior to the movie and in the movie. Now it's gonna be a tad bit AU, and some things from the movie will change. But I hope you all enjoy the ride you're about to take, with Suki's Mission! I don't own Trolls or any of it's wonderful characters.**

 **Chp1 Do that Conga Beat**

Deep in the forest, in a happy little tree lived the happiest little creatures. The Trolls! But our story focuses on one particular troll, trying to ensure the the Happiness of two who don't know how to find it themselves. This is the story of DJ Suki, and her Mission!

The music blasted through Troll village, all the Trolls dancing. And at the helm of the song was DJ Suki, making sweet music on her turn-beetle. She always had the best beats to dance to, formulating in her mind. Then she sang out.

 **COME ON, SHAKE YOUR BODY BABY, DO THE CONGA!**

 **I KNOW YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOURSELF ANY LONGER!**

 **COME ON, SHAKE YOUR BODY BABY, DO THE CONGA!**

 **I KNOW YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOURSELF ANY LONGER!**

The crowd was cheering loudly, as Suki bobbed her head to the beat. Then she said over the music. "Alright everybody, it's time to put your hands together for our princess of parties. Poppy!" Poppy slid across the stage, jumping up and ringing her cow bell. "Are you guys ready to party?" She shouted, and the crowd went wild. Then she started to sing.

 **COME ON, SHAKE YOUR BODY BABY, DO THE CONGA!**

 **I KNOW YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOURSELF ANY LONGER!**

 **FEEL THE RHYTHM OF THE MUSIC GETTING STRONGER!**

 **DON'T YOU FIGHT IT 'TIL YOU TRIED IT, DO THAT CONGA BEAT!**  
She put her arms out, and and the snack pack came on to the stage. Poppy and all her friends danced about the large mushroom stage, shaking their hips to the song Suki was singing.  
 **EVERYBODY GATHER 'ROUND NOW!**

 **LET YOUR BODY FEEL THE HEAT!**

 **DON'T YOU WORRY IF YOU CAN'T DANCE!**

 **LET THE MUSIC MOVE YOUR FEET!**  
 **IT'S THE RHYTHM OF THE ISLAND, AND LIKE THE SUGAR CANE SO SWEET!**

 **IF YOU WANT TO DO THE CONGA, YOU'VE GOT TO LISTEN TO THE BEAT!**  
The rest of her friends joined in singing, all while Dancing to the music.  
 **COME ON, SHAKE YOUR BODY BABY, DO THE CONGA!**

 **I KNOW YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOURSELF ANY LONGER!**

 **FEEL THE RHYTHM OF THE MUSIC GETTING STRONGER!**

 **DON'T YOU FIGHT IT 'TIL YOU TRIED IT, DO THAT CONGA BEAT!**  
Then Poppy took the spotlight, with her beautiful voice.  
 **FEEL THE FIRE OF DESIRE, AS YOU DANCE THE NIGHT AWAY!**

 **'CAUSE TONIGHT WE'RE GONNA PARTY, 'TIL WE SEE BREAK OF DAY!**

 **BETTER GET YOURSELF TOGETHER, AND HOLD ON TO WHAT YOU'VE GOT!**

 **ONCE THE MUSIC HITS YOUR SYSTEM, THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GONNA STOP!**  
Then the snack pack formed a conga line, singing as they moved through the crowd. The line getting longer and longer as they went.  
 **COME ON, SHAKE YOUR BODY BABY, DO THE CONGA!**

 **I KNOW YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOURSELF ANY LONGER!**

 **FEEL THE RHYTHM OF THE MUSIC GETTING STRONGER!**

 **DON'T YOU FIGHT IT 'TIL YOU TRIED IT, DO THAT CONGA BEAT!**

As the conga line moved, the Trolls around joined in the song.

 **COME ON, SHAKE YOUR BODY BABY, DO THE CONGA!**

 **I KNOW YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOURSELF ANY LONGER!**

 **FEEL THE RHYTHM OF THE MUSIC GETTING STRONGER!**

 **DON'T YOU FIGHT IT 'TIL YOU TRIED IT, DO THAT CONGA!**

 **COME ON, SHAKE YOUR BODY BABY, DO THE CONGA!**

 **I KNOW YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOURSELF ANY LONGER!**

 **FEEL THE RHYTHM OF THE MUSIC GETTING STRONGER!**

 **DON'T YOU FIGHT IT 'TIL YOU TRIED IT, DO THAT CONGA BEAT!**

By now the whole village was in the line, save Suki who shouted out the last verse.

 **COME ON, SHAKE YOUR BODY BABY, DO THE CONGA!**  
And the music ceased, the crowd erupting into cheering and applause. Suki looked out at all the smiling faces, but in the very back near the tree line was a grey frowning face. Branch stood there scowling at the group of Trolls, and he put his hand up horizontally. He then forced his hand downwards, as if to tell her to turn it down.

Suki watched sadly as he walked back into the trees, feeling bad for the grey troll. You see she had discovered that he was in love with Poppy, having caught him writing poetry about her. And he was always so miserable and lonely, she thought it was only decent to try and give him a chance with Poppy.

But he could never know, and neither could Poppy. In her experience, people were more likely to make decisions if they thought it was their idea. She then walked over to Poppy, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Hey Poppy, remember that thing we discussed?" Poppy was confused for a second, then remembered about her talk with Suki yesterday. "Oh yeah! Right, hey guys I'll see you all later! Me and DJ gotta go, bye!"

Then the two of them walked to the old mushroom grove, sitting under a large fungus. "Okay! So what's the plan?" Suki smiled and said. "So yesterday I told branch I needed to collect food, and asked him if he could show me the best places to do that!" Poppy nodded eagerly, hanging onto every word. "But, I am about to come down with a terrible bout of sickness!" Poppy gasped, looking at her concerned. "You are?"

Suki laughed at her friends naive nature, patting her hand reassuringly. "Not for real Poppy. Anyway, you're going to take my place using these!" She then pulled out two small beetles, handing one to Poppy. "These bugs pick up sounds and broadcast them to each other, then repeat the sound!."

She spoke into the beetle. "Hello!" Then Poppy's beetle twitched it's wings, repeating the sound. "Hello!" Poppy was amazed, and Suki beamed with pride. "So the whole time you're with Branch I'll tell you what to say! Okay?" Poppy slipped the bug into her hair, and said! "Let's do this!"

On their way to Branch's bunker however, Poppy began to have second thoughts. "I can't do this! What if he discovers the bug, what if I repeat something wrong!" Suki rolled her eyes, pushing her friend along. "Poppy calm down, it's going to be fine!"

Poppy turned to her and said. "What am I supposed to tell him? What are you sick with?" Suki just shrugged, and said. "I don't know? Make something up, something convincing!" And then Suki knocked out the Boulder, surprising Poppy. "Wait we're here?" Suki winked, and said. "Remember repeat everything I say, even if it's slightly embarrassing! Good luck!"

And she ran off to hide in the bushes, while Poppy called out to her in a hushed tone. "Suki wait! Suki!" Just then the large stone rolled away, revealing the grey grumpy troll. "Okay Suki, I've mapped out some- POPPY!" Poppy chuckled nervously, shuffling her feet.

"Hey Branch, how's it going?" Branch looked past Poppy, around his so called yard. "Where's Suki? She asked me to help her with her food storage, what are you doing here?" Poppy cleared her throat, and said. "Suki unfortunately has… uh…" Branch raised an eyebrow, and gestured for her to go on. Poppy was drawing a blank, so she just shouted out the first sickness she could think of.

"Explosive diarrhea!" Suki put her head in her hands, and groaned in embarrassment. Branch was very uncomfortable with this answer, so he coughed and said. "Well I hope she gets better." Just then Poppy heard Suki in her ear. "Tell him I sent you in my place!"

Poppy straightened up, and gave him a pleasant smile. "She sent me to take her place, so lead the way!" Branch grimaced at this, but he stepped out and closed the passageway behind him. "Fine. I guess teaching the future Queen about proper food storage isn't a bad thing, let's go. But absolutely no singing, or I'm going straight home!"

Poppy nodded vigorously, and followed him into the forest. And Suki followed at a distance, still able to hear everything because of the bug. Branch was quiet as they walked along, but then Poppy heard Suki's voice. "So Branch, do you like poetry?" Poppy squinted at that, why would Branch want to talk about poetry.

"So Branch, do you like poetry?" Branch's eyes widened ever so slightly, but he kept his calm and replied. "Not particularly, no!" Poppy nodded, but then he said something that shocked Poppy. "It's a good way of expressing yourself though, you should try it." Poppy was quite surprised, but then he said something that didn't surprise her at all.

"It sure is a lot quieter than singing!" Poppy frowned, why did she even think he was being genuine. Then she heard Suki again. "What do you do for fun?" Poppy made sure she was smiling again, then asked. "What do you do for fun?" Branch merely said. "I don't do fun."

Suki slapped her forehead, and groaned. "Wow this is failing." And hearing this Poppy repeated. "Wow this is failing." Branch looked at her confused, and Poppy froze. "What's failing?" Poppy thought quickly, and thought of a way out. "This conversation!" she said indignantly, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Branch just rolled his eyes, and kept walking. Poppy sighed in relief, but she wasn't out of the woods yet. After about an hour of Branch explaining the difference between blackberries and blueberries, and where each are located Poppy was bored out of her mind. She couldn't believe Suki would ever sit through all of this, meanwhile Suki was half asleep with her cheek in her palm.

"I could never sit through all of this…" she said, bored as well. "Poppy! Say something, anything!" Poppy huffed, and whispered back. "I can't, he's impossible! You don't know him like I do!" Suki groaned, putting a hand over the bug. "Girl if you only knew."

Poppy scrambled her brain for an idea, but without paying attention she tripped over a stick. She landed on her face, and the bug in her hair flew away. "Poppy!" Branch shouted in concern, rushing to Poppy's side. Poppy groaned sitting up, pinching her nose to cut off the blood that was now flowing from her face.

Poppy then noticed that the bug was no longer in her hair, and her eyes widened. She scanned the area, while Branch was fussing over her. "Poppy are you okay!? Just keep putting pressure on the area where it's bleeding, also how many fingers am I holding up!?"

Meanwhile Suki was panicking, and trying to figure out what happened. "Poppy? Are you there? What happened? Poppy where are you!? Poppy!? POPPY!?" Suki decided to stick to the plan and head back to the village, but she knew that if they didn't return within the hour she had to go look for them.

Poppy chuckled a bit, Branch really could be sweet when he wanted. "Look, I'm taking you home. I'll give Suki a map, but you need to go home." He helped her up, leading her in the direction of the troll tree. "Branch, it's find! It's just a bloody dnose." She said through her plugged nose, but Branch kept leading her to her home.

As they got to the village edge, Suki came running up to them. "Poppy, oh my gosh are you okay!?" Branch saw Suki and cleared his throat, not looking her in the eyes. "DJ… I hope you're… um, feeling better…" Suki turned dark red with embarrassment, and said. "Yeah…"

Branch handed Poppy over to Suki, then began to walk back to his house. But Poppy called after him, causing him to turn around. "Hey Branch, I'm sorry I ruined the lesson." To which he replied. "As long as you learned something, it was a success!" Then he walked off, and Poppy smiled turning to Suki.

"Oh, I learned something. Branch will do anything for me if I'm in danger or hurt, maybe even open up."

 **AN: And there's the first chapter, I'll admit the walkie-talkie beetles are loosely based on the snappy bug from Smurfs the lost village. I'm very unoriginal, anywho I'd like to know what you all thought. So be sure to leave a review, thanks for reading. Cyber high-five!**


End file.
